


The Wedding

by Florian_Gray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Langst, M/M, Multi, Running Away, Weddings, You'll see what I mean, also not established relationship, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Shiro and Keith get married after they get back to Earth. It's a day for happiness, yet one person isn't happy at all.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you like this fic!
> 
> It hasn't been beta read so if I missed anything grammar/spelling wise please let me know! Also, feel free to leave a comment or kudo, they keep me running!

It was supposed to be a happy day, and for everyone else it was. The day two people declare their undying love. A day were love is announced.

Today is Shiro's and Keith's wedding. Everyone knew it was coming, it was so obvious. When they got to Earth that's what sealed it. They had more hope than ever of surviving.

Shiro was the one to propose to Keith. It was very sweet honestly. They had all gathered for dinner together and at desert Shiro got on his knee, spoke about love, and of course Keith said yes.

They planned the wedding quickly, so within two months it was ready. It was a small wedding, with only a few people attending. The Voltron crew, family of the crew, and a few people from the Garrison. A few aliens showed up, but they were all welcome. Overall, only about 30 people.

When Keith asked Lance to be his Best Man, he was shocked. Part of him wanted to say no, but knew he couldn't. So Lance had planned an amazing bachelor party.

Now the day has come when it would be official. The day Lance's heart will break and he'll disappear. Lance already planned on leaving the team, so now was the best time. He would call his family and visit them as often as he could, but he would leave for good.

When Keith walked down the aisle, Lance's heart stopped. He was so happy for them, but so incredibly heartbroken too.

He refused to look away, even as his lips trembled and his shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down.  
A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened.   
He wept, tears streaming from his deep blue eyes, and still he did not look away.

Everyone just thought he was happy. So very happy for the couple. When Keith walked up he grinned at Lance before tuning to Shiro. The love of his life.

Lance wasn't jealous. No, he had gotten passed that point. If you were to ask him which one he'd rather be he'd shake his head. He didn't want to be either, he wanted to be himself with them.

He could barely pay attention to the ceremony. All he knew was Allura, Hunk, and Coran were full on crying. Pidge was close to tears, but were holding them in. Shiro seemed to be tearing up as well.

When it was time to hand over the ring his tears had lessened. His hand shook when he handed over the ring. Then it was over.

Lance quickly left for the hotel and gathered his stuff. He couldn't stay for the party, no matter how selfish that is. He looked down through the window to the party that is just beginning. It should take at least half the night until anyone realises he's missing. That should give him enough time to get going and far enough away so that it's impossible to catch up.

He can feel both Red and Blue’s sounds of distress. He sighs, steels himself, and shuts them out. He only hopes they don't tell the others too soon.

He grabs his stuff and makes his way down towards the car he had brought. He stuffed his car with his things and got in, driving away.

He had a house to go to that was far away. It was small with only one bedroom and bathroom. It had a very small kitchen and living room, but a cute backyard. It didn't cost much, and with them all getting money from writing books he had enough to never work again. The Garrison also had given them money as an apology and the money they would have made if they got to stay on Earth.

The area was beautiful. From the pictures he knew there was a beach only a minute walk away. The home was the only one for miles, and a few small stores nearby. It was a perfect place to start over and be alone.

* * *

 

At the party Keith and Shiro danced together a few times before others asked for dances. They were both happy to oblige. Once Allura got ahold of Shiro it had been a few hours.

“Have you seen Lance by chance? I thought he was sick and needed rest, but I haven't heard from him. Pidge went to check on him, and his room was empty. Apparently he checked out. I was hoping you'd know what has happened.” Allura says. Shiro stops dancing and stares at her.

“Lance is gone? When did he leave?” Shiro asks.

“He was checked out right after the wedding.” Allura says. Shiro's heart stops. He calls out to the Black Lion. The Lion roars to life (only in his head, if out loud the poor souls at the Garrison would have a fright).

 _Do you know what happened to Lance?_ Shiro asks. There is a hum of acknowledgement before a vision on Lance leaving into a car with all his stuff is shown to him.

 _You have done this. The one who has left will not be forgotten, find him soon or all with be lost._ Black says. Shiro pales and rushes to find Keith.

“Keith, I need you to talk to Red, try to find out where Lance is.” Shiro says. Keith looks confused but does as he's told. After a minute Keith shakes his head.

“She doesn't know. He blocked both her and Blue out. What's wrong?” Keith asks.

“Lance is missing. He left, and Black said if he don't find him 'all will be lost’. I'm worried about him. I knew we should have talked to him before the wedding.” Shiro says, starting to pace.

“Shiro, calm down, we'll find him. Plus we didn't know he would react like this. We can find him and talk to him. Should we get the Lions?” Keith says. Shiro pulls his hair slightly.

“I don't know. I'm so worried. What did Black mean by lose everything? He wouldn't would he?” Shiro asks. Keith frowns and shakes his head.

“I don't know, but we need to find him. I'll get the the others.” Keith says. He gathers all the Voltron crew and takes them inside the hotel to his and Shiro's room.

“So Lance left approximately 2 hours and five minutes ago. With the speed limit and traffic that means he could get about 100 miles. That's pretty far. If we were to catch up we'd need to be in the air. I think we should take the Lions." Pidge says.

“I think Red would let me fly her so you can fly Black.” Keith says, already walking to the door.

“Wait, before we go, shouldn't we know why he left?” Hunk asks. He seems pulled into himself. Of course he would be though, his best friend left without a goodbye.

“He… no we… Lance, we believe he loves Shiro and I. And we... kinda feel the same.” Keith says. There are a few gasps.

“Then why the hell did you make him your best man?!? Or better yet, why didn't you tell him sooner!” Pidge yells. Shiro takes a step back from her and shakes his head.

“We didn't know Pidge. We had no idea he'd react this way. Now we need to go, everyone call the Lions. I'll call the Garrison and let them know to open the hanger.” Shiro says, already bringing his phone to his ear.

Once it's open the Lions fly quickly to the hotel. There are shouts from other customers, while others stare in awe. They all climb into their Lions and start them up.

“Alright, we gotta find out where he went. We could split off into different direction, but I'm not sure that's the best idea. I could hack his bank and see what he bought recently.” Pidge says, fingers already flying across the screen.

“Do that. If we can get an idea of where he is then we can find him.” Keith says.

There are mumbles between each Paladin. They all want to get Lance back.

“What if he doesn't want to come back? What if… what if he doesn't want to be with us?” Keith says quietly. Shiro shakes his head and silences the others before turning on video with Keith.

“If he doesn't come back for us, he'll come back for his family as well as everyone else. He couldn't stay away from Hunk for a day.” Shiro says. Keith nods his head, but he looks restless.

“He will come back. Or we'll stay with him, or at least visit.” Shiro reassures him.

“What if he is too upset and doesn't want to, you know, be with us.” Keith says, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, then we be his friends. We be there for him.”

Keith nods his head and Shiro switches to hear everyone.

“Alright, now that we got the idiots back, I found Lance. Just recently he bought a red 2018 Kia Rio S, wow that's old. Anyway, he had it filled up before so he probably won't stop to get gas for a bit. He did buy a small house. He's probably going there. It's about ten hours by car. By Lion it should only take like minute or two if we go full speed. We could go slower and look for his car though. I can send you a map of the fastest routes to the house.” Pidge says reading off their screen.

“We'll do that. If there are more than one routes we can split up. Send word as soon as you spot him. Pidge, do you know his license plate?” Shiro asks.

“Already sending you the info. There are, lucky enough, five main routes he could have took. I already sent you the map you need.” Pidge says flying up and off in their direction.

“Alright, let's do this!” Shiro says pulling Black higher into the air and flying off. They all go their separate ways, letting their Lions scan for Lance.

It's a slow trek so they don't miss him, and it's already been 30 minutes.

“Guys! I found him!” Hunk says.

“That's wonderful. Stay back so he doesn't see you yet and we'll come to you.” Keith says.

“That's gonna be a problem. He sees me. I mean everyone does. I may have caused a bit of a traffic jam.” Hunk says.

“Alright, we'll get there as soon as possible.” Shiro says.

Within seconds they surround Lance’s car. All of them leave their Lions and head towards his car. When they walk up they can see Lance banging his head on the steering wheel. Keith rushes up to the car and knocks on the window. Lance looks up and frowns at them all, before shaking his head. Keith stares at Lance, then moves to a stance that looks like he’s going to punch something. Something being the window. Lance’s eyes go wide and he rolls down the window as fast as he can.

“You left.”Keith says frowning.

“Yep.” Lance says just as shortly.

“You’re coming back. Now” Keith says, reaching in to open Lance’s door.

“Stop it! I don’t want to go back! Why would I ever want to go back? I’m not needed, you two are together, and no one wants me around.” Lance yells. Everyone is stunned into silence.

“Not needed? You think you’re not needed? How could you think that?” Hunk says tearing up.

“Oh, I don’t know. How about all the times I was made fun of, I'm not needed to fly a Lion. I get called stupid almost every day. You all disregard my feelings. When I cry I get made fun of. How could I not think I’m not needed.” Lance says, starting to tear up.

Hunk is now fully crying, and Pidge looks close.

“Lance…” Keith says softly.

“What Keith? What could you possibly say to make this better! You left the team before, and now your gonna scold me for doing it? How is that fucking fair huh? Tell me!” Lance screams. Keith steps back and shakes his head.

“Remember how you felt when I left? When Shiro disappeared? When Pidge was going to leave? That how we feel! Never say your not important or needed! We need you Lance. Without you we aren’t a team. Without you we aren’t Voltron. Let Blue and Red in, they are crying for you! Hunk and Pidge are crying! Allura and Coran are probably worried sick! Shiro and I… we can’t lose you Lance. You’re family can’t lose you. So don’t you fucking dare say that no one wants you around, cause I sure as hell do.” Keith rages. He breathes rapidly, and his fist are clenched. Shiro walks up and places and hand on Keith’s shoulders, and stares at Lance.

His eyes are red and puffy. His brown hair was disheveled from running his hands through it. Lance slowly raises his arm to wipe at his nose. He looks so small like this, it breaks Shiro's heart to see.

“Please get out of the car Lance.” Shiro says softly. Lance unlocks the car and stumbles out, staring at the ground. Shiro steps up and pulls Lance into a tight embrace.

Lance sobs into Shiro's chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his shirt. Shiro holds him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soak his chest.

Lance finally pulls back and wipes his face.

“Sorry.” He mumbles staring at the wet spot on Shiro's shirt.

“It's not a problem Lance.” Shiro says, reaching out to wipe off a stray tear.

Hunk rushes over and envelopes Lance into a bear hug, Pidge coming over soon after. Keith tries to discreetly wipe his own tears, but Lance and Shiro see. Soon it turns into a group hug with Lance in the middle.

“Please don't ever leave us again.” Hunk says.

“Yeah, we're a team, and we stick together.” Pidge says. Keith grins at Lance and Shiro ruffles his hair.

“Let's get back to the hotel. We all kind of left the party without saying anything.” Keith says, pulling away. Lance seems to freeze in place.

“Lance, Keith and I need to tell you something, but only when you feel comfortable enough.” Shiro says, stepping back.

“Um, yeah, go ahead.” Lance says.

“Well, we um.. well you see, we were going to tell you before, but we didn't. And well that got us here, and you know. But we should have told you before, and like I'm sorry we didn't…” Keith rambles.

“What Keith is trying to say is that we both care for you. A lot.” Shiro says. Lance's eyes widen and he stops breathing.

“You don't. You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?” Lance asks after a few seconds.

“If you think we mean we love you so much that we both want to be with you forever, then yeah.” Keith says, looking away and blushing. Lance's jaw drops and he looks in between the two.

“I thought. I thought… Oh my God! You two like me!! Like really like me!! Why didn't you tell me! I've had the hugest crush on both of you for so long! I love you both so much! Why didn't you tell me!?!” Lance asks.

“We were going to, but we were nervous. And you love us? Does that mean you'll be with us?” Shiro asks hopefully.

“Yes of course I'll be with you! I can't believe this is happening!” Lance says, giddy. Keith grins and pulls Lance into a hug, before pulling back and kissing his cheek softly. Both boys blush deeply and stare anywhere but at each other. Shiro grins and takes Lance's hand. Lance turns to him and grins widely, pulling Shiro into a hug. He kisses Lance's head and grins as Lance blushes once again.

“Ok, now that that's over with, let's get back to the party!!” Pidge says.

Shiro, Keith, and Lance grin to each other, knowing full well what's going to happen tonight.


End file.
